


Untitled.

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Seeing his own name stand out on the jersey, right under Harry’s soft, chocolate curls makes his heart swell because he knows this is exactly how it should be.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled.

‘Lou,’ Harry’s gentle voice floats down the stairs, ‘come up here for a second.’

Louis is making tea, two cups resting on the counter and he leaves the kettle boiling behind him as he follows the sound of Harry’s voice.

It is Sunday late afternoon and they have the rest of the day off after filming a few interviews. The boys went back to their respected places to nap and watch TV and Louis and Harry were no different.

Louis rounds the corner into their master bedroom, Harry standing in the centre in his black briefs and Louis’ white football jersey from his charity match. 

The shirt fits Harry perfectly, because it’s a little big on Louis, and he can’t help but smile as Harry stands looking bashful and so incredibly beautiful. 

Louis approaches him slowly, slipping his arms around his waist and tilting his chin up for a kiss. Harry smiles and leans down, meeting him halfway and pressing his lips ever so gently to Louis’.

‘I thought we were going to put this on the wall,’ Harry mumbles, nudging Louis with his nose, ‘it’s really a special thing, Lou.’

Louis hums quietly and kisses him again, arms tightening around his body, ‘I haven’t decided where I want it,’ he replies softly, kissing Harry’s chin, ‘I kinda like it where it is now.’

Harry’s eyes slip close as Louis kisses down his neck, bending a little lower to place a final kiss in the centre of his chest, just over his heart. 

Harry swings them around and walks him backwards until Louis knees hit the edge of the bed and he sits. Louis hands slide from Harry’s lower back down across his bum and to knead the back of his thighs and Harry crawls on him, knees on either side of his lap.

Harry sits back on his heels and kisses Louis deeply, hands cupping his face and stroking his cheeks. Louis tilts his head and sucks on Harry’s tongue and they only break apart when they are desperate for air.  


Harry studies him for a moment, their faces inches apart and kisses him once more on the lips and wraps him up in a hug, arms tight around his shoulders. He nuzzles into his neck and Louis’ eye close and he breathes deeply for a moment and lets his body go heavy and relaxed.

Louis slides his hands up the back of Harry’s shirt and holds him close, thumb stroking at the soft skin on his back. He props his chin on Harry’s shoulder and slowly opens his eyes. Across from him on the other side of the room is a big antique mirror that can fit all five boys comfortably in the frame.

Across the top of Harry’s broad shoulders in stark black letters reads TOMLINSON. The letters are backwards in the mirror but it still reads all the same and for a moment Louis’ heart flutters wildly in his chest.  


He removes one hand from Harry’s hot skin and runs his fingers across the lettering like braille and the letters stand out in felt on the silk and his stomach twists.

He suddenly gets and overwhelming surge of affection for the boy in his arms and has to bury his face in Harry’s shoulder, breathes him in and he smells fresh from the shower and Louis gets dizzy.  


Harry can feel Louis squeeze him tighter so he squeezes right back on instinct and holds him.

Louis’ never thought he’d be so lucky finding someone to love, let alone find someone like Harry. 

Harry with his big heart and big hands and he loves this boy more than anything that life has given him in the past. 

Harry had told him one day that he liked the name Tomlinson, and he flushed brightly when Louis scoffed and asked him why.

‘Because it’s your name,’ Harry had said, dropping his gaze and letting his curls fall in his eyes, ‘I dunno. I just like it.’

Seeing his own name stand out on the jersey, right under Harry’s soft, chocolate curls makes his heart swell because he knows this is exactly how it should be.  


He moves so Harry sits up and he cups his face, brushes his thumb across his bottom lip and Harry smiles, soft around the edges. 

Louis wants to open his mouth and blurt it all out, his name and Harry’s name and _I’m going to marry you one day when this is all dead and gone. I know it._ But instead he smiles right back and kisses Harry softly, because they have all the time in the world for that a little later on and they can wait.

He focuses on being here in the present with Harry wrapped up in his lap and the world at his feet. 

He thinks he can wait here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that manip of Harry wearing Louis' TOMLINSON footy jersey.  
> I gives me a lot of feels. I'm over-run by feels right now.  
> This was the result.


End file.
